Hutch's love story
by DurzaShade22797
Summary: This is a sidestory I made for Kellylad's 'Getting to Know You', which I absolutely love. The story is from mostly Hutch's point of view and how he finds love finally. Rated M for possible lemons and adult language and references. *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story and my OC's. Everything else belongs to the respective owners.
1. The Defender

**Hey everyone, Durzashade back with a new story I promised. I know, I JUST uploaded the first chapter for another story, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. So here it is, and enjoy.**

 _Hutch's POV_

Once again i found myself staring at Humphrey across the hall where he was standing at his locker making out with Kate. I put up the image of getting something out of my locker before the last bell rang of the day, but i was really staring at them. It tore me apart inside every time i saw it. I claim to have gotten over Humphrey, but the truth is, ever since he comforted me and helped me once i got outed by Garth, my feelings for him only got stronger. That adorable face, that amazing smile, and his entrancing eyes, they made me want to cry in agony because i knew i could never be with him. I shook my head. It did me no good to dwell on the unchangeable. He loved Kate. He would never be with me. That was it. I sighed and went to close my locker. "Hey look! It's the Fag!" i heard someone yell, i turned not recognizing the voice, but it turned out nobody was talking to me, the one who spoke was talking to a young kid, about a year younger than me, who was pushed against the lockers by him and his gang. The wolf had cream-colored fur, with emo styled hair, he had a feminine body type, and was wearing a blue hoodie zipped all the way up with blue jeans and black sneakers. He was wearing glasses but i couldn't see his eyes because they were looking towards the ground, away from the ones surrounding him. "I have to go." the kid said quietly. The boys just laughed. "Go where? Back to your hooker alley?" He asked and his gang all laughed again. "No" the answered edgily. "I have to go home." They all just laughed again. "Oh i see!" laughed the leader who was the only one actually talking. "Back to your crack house where you get paid to get taken up the ass." he taunted. Their abuse was starting to make me mad, for obvious reasons. " you gotta wonder though," said the guy next to him, "who exactly would want to fuck this?" he said while grabbing the kids face. He pulled away without looking at him. "Don't touch me." he growled, and the gang all fake gasped at his words. i was about to go over there when the kid started talking again. "I dont live in a crackhouse, and im not a whore!" the kid snapped angrily. Suddenly a wolf came up behind him and took his wallet out of his pocket. The kid turned at the unexpected touch. "Hey! Give that back!" he yelled, but the thug just handed the wallet to the leader who proceeded to count the money inside it. He looked shocked by the amount. "$80? Damn! You must suck a mean dick." he said, and once again they all started laughing. Now the kid was really getting mad. "I dont suck dick, and i need that money for food." he grabbed for his wallet again, but the boy held it just out of reach. "How'd you get the money then, fag?" he asked with a sneer. "I perform." the kid answered, but of course the group took it the wrong way. "Oh really?" the leader said. The kid rolled his eyes. "Not like that, dumbass, i play the piano and violin outside the Jasper mall." he answered matter-of-factly. "Now give me back my wallet!" he made another grab for it, and got slammed against the locker really hard, making his glasses fall of and made him cry in pain as he fell to the floor. They laughed as he cowered against the locker. That was it for me. My eyes were tinged with red as i walked over to them. The boy was making whimpering sounds as they laughed above him. "Awww, is the fag gonna cry?" the leader mocked as he handed his friend the wallet. I saw his arm swing back to land another blow on the kid, but before he could i grabbed his wrist in a tight grip, he cried in pain and turned to see me snarling in his face. "I suggest you all clear out before i kick all your asses." i growled at them. I let him go and they all started running, but i grabbed the one with the wallet by the scruff of the neck and grabbed the wallet out of his hand. I let him go and he ran off whimpering. I turned back to the kid who was searching the ground for his glasses. I saw the a couple feet from me, so i picked them up and walked over to him, as i walked to over to him he bumped into my shin and sat up to look at me. I now saw his eyes. I was frozen as i stared at them. They were green, but not just green, they were green as emeralds, but looked extremely sad and fragile, which for some reason made my heart ache. The also looked extremely attractive and deep, making me want to dive through them. I almost couldn't look away but finally he blushed and looked away himself. "Sorry" he mumbled and went back to searching. I knelt down to his level and held his glasses and wallet out to him. He looked oer at me, saw and took them and put the glasses on while putting the wallet in his pocket. He looked at me again, and i thought his eyes looked even nicer with the glasses. I helped him stand up and he seemed to be blushing as he was avoiding my gaze. "Thanks….." he said and i handed him his bag that he dropped. I smiled at him. "No problem. Who were those guys?" i asked him, and his face seemed to fall. "Carson and his squad. I don't even know how they found out my secret. Ever since i found out what happened to that other kid once people found out about him, Hutch i think his name was, i've tried to hide it, but they found out." he said without looking at me. I felt kinda uncomfortable to hear him mention me without knowing it. "I understand. What's your name, kid?" i asked him. He seemed to blush again. "E-Ethan…." he answered shakily. I smiled. It was a nice name. I held my hand out to him. "Pleased to meet you. My names Hutch." i said. He looked up in surprise. "Oh!. You're….." he stuttered. I nodded and he looked away again in embarrassment. "I'm sorry…..about what happened to you….." he said. I smiled kindly at him. "Don't worry about it. It's all better now." i told him. He smiled at me, wow, he had a nice smile. He was kinda…. Cute. "Hutch!" someone called. I turned around and saw Kate and Humphrey running up to me. I got a little shaky as he got closer, but for some reason not as affected as usual. "We saw the whole thing." Kate said. "That was impressive." i smiled at her. "Thanks." i said and looked down at ethan. He was staring at Humphrey with a strange expression, but when Humphrey looked at him, he blushed and looked away. "Hey there." Humphrey said kneeling down to the kid. He blushed again. "Hi…." he answered. He seemed really shy. "What your name?" Kate asked joining her boyfriend. "Ethan" he answered quietly. Humphrey smiled. "Nice to meet you Ethan. My names Humphrey, and this is my girlfriend, Kate." they both held their hands out to them and he shook them both shyly. "And i guess you already know Hutch" said Kate as they both stood up. He looked over at me, smiled and nodded. Suddenly Ethan looked at his watch and got a frustrated look. "Dammit. I missed my bus, and i don't have any other way home." he said despairingly. He looked very upset. "I have my own vehicle, i can drive you home, if that's ok with you." i said. He looked at me in surprise. "really? " he asked me. I smiled at him again. "Yeah. Come on." we left after saying bye to Humphrey and Kate. we both walked outside and to my motorcycle i had gotten for my birthday. I looked at Ethan and he seemed kinda scared. I got on it and looked over at him. "You'll be ok, you can trust me." i assured him. He nodded and climbed on behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hold on" i told him as i pulled out and started driving down the road. At first he was gripping me really tight in fear, but as we kept driving he loosened his grip. I turned around and saw him admiring the view from on the motorcycle. I smiled again at his bewildered expression. As i kept driving i felt his hand rub my stomach. His hands caressing my abs felt kinda good, but i had to focus on driving. Eventually i turned around again to talk to him. "Where do you live?" i asked him. He turned to me and started relaying directions to his house. He actually didnt live far from me. As i drove i decided to start a conversation. "So you play piano and violin huh?" i asked him, referring to what he had said earlier. "Yeah. im performing today at 7 actually, thats why i need to get home, so i can get my instruments and get there on time." he said breathlessly. "You any good?" i asked him again. "I guess. The people who listen to me think so." he answered. After that we just drove until arrived at his house. It was kinda small and shabby looking. He got off. "Thanks, that was fun." he said shyly. I smiled at him again. "No problem. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask. Ill see you at school tomorrow Ethan." i said. I watched start walking towards his house before i started my drive back to my own. It was strange. I couldn't stop thinking about Ethan. His fur, his eyes, his smile, itall kept coming to my mind. It was strange, it was like what i felt for Humphrey except, better, was it possible that in one day, i had fallen for the wolf? Anythings possible i guess.

 **Indeed, anything is possible with love, Hutch. Now if you haven't already, I suggest you go and check out Kellylad's 'Getting to Know You' in order to understand the story better. You won't regret it. Anyways, thanks for reading, if you like it, be sure to leave a review, and if you have any suggestions, don't be scared to leave me a review. And I will see you all later! Peace!**


	2. The Musician

**Hey guys, I know it's been a LONG time since my last update, like long enough that most authors would have quit. I'm sorry, I was going through stuff and had a hard time finding motivation to write again, but lately thing happened that forced me to fall back into writing fanfiction as a sort of therapy.**

 **Anyway, here you go and enjoy.**

I arrived home about 15 minutes later, locked my motorcycle up in the garage, and walked

inside the house where i saw my mother cleaning up the kitchen. "Hi mom." i said as I walked

up to her and gave her a big hug. "Hello Hutchy." she said, hugging me back. I looked at her

face after we broke the embrace. She looked truly happy. Ever since she finally got rid of Dad

and Humphrey cheered her up, she can finally be happy now. I owe a lot to Humphrey, my

mom's happiness, my peace of mind, even my life technically, if Humphrey hadn't let me stay

with him, i'm pretty sure i would've committed suicide, but now i have my life together again. I

looked around the house. I still couldn't get over how good it looked now that Dad was gone and

mom could decorate the place. He never let mom decorate because he didn't like them. He

always thought it was stupid, and when he had his friends over he didn't want to be

embarrassed by any family pictures on the walls or any 'girly' decorations in the house. It was

like that for years until he was gone. Now she has the whole place decorated with swan themed

decor, which, withe the light blue walls, looked amazing.

I took the broom out of her hand and finished sweeping for her while she rested. She looked

pretty tired. Her job was really working her, but she tried not to show it, because i'm sure she felt

it was worth it for me. But the truth is, i didn't need much. Anyways, we talked about things while

i finished sweeping for her, and then we sat and talked together. She told me about work and

how she got a new promotion, and i told her about how things were going good in school. I told

her about Ethan and how i saved him when being picked on for being gay at school. She

seemed to sympathized for him. "For some reason it seems a lot harder for him than it was for

me when people found out." i told her. "Well think about it," she told me "you're as big as a

house, which means it was very unlikely for many kids to want to pick on you, but for him it's

different, he's not strong of tough, and you told me he's kinda shy. He's an easy target because

he's not strong enough to stand up and protect himself." That made a lot of sense. I was big

enough to intimidate others to keep them from trying to hurt me directly, but he was a little kid who barely talked and tried to avoid others. He was an extremely easy target and there wasn't

much he could do about it, which made me feel like it was up to me to help him.

Suddenly mom got a text. When she looked at it she blushed and smiled, tipping me off who it

was from. "Let me guess, Mr. Sharp?" i asked her. She blushed more and nodded. Mr Sharp

was her new 'boyfriend' from work. Well, they weren't dating, but by the way they acted towards

each other when he came over for dinner or to talk about work, i can tell that they like each

other. Honestly, if he asked to date her, i would be fine with it. He makes her really happy. And if

anyone deserves to be happy, it's her. "What did he say?" i inquired. "Just that him and my

friends are planning something 'special' for me on my birthday next week" she answered me.

My eyes went wide as she said this. I had completely forgot about her birthday. I needed to get

her a gift quickly. It's ok, i can just get her a gift at the mall. I thought to myself. I knew a really

nice jewelry store that sold for kinda cheap, and she didn't really have much jewelry because

dad would never let her buy anything for herself, aside for a few nice outfits to wear out. We

talked for a few more minutes before i stood up again. "Well, there's somewhere i wanted to go

today mom, i'll be back soon." i told her. She smiled at me. She doesn't have any problem with

m going places as long as i returned before dark. "Alright Hutchy, be safe." she said as she

stood to hug me again. "I will." i said as i headed to the door.

After i walked out the door i got my motorbike and started driving to the mall. As i was driving i

remembered what Ethan said. He would be performing outside the mall at 7. I looked at my

watch. It read 6:45. I figured he might already be there. I had a smile on my face. Suddenly i

was excited to see him there. It was still strange to me, how after one encounter, i think that i've

developed feelings for him. It made me feel warm inside. I shook my head and focused on

driving.

When i arrived at the mall, i looked around and didn't see Ethan or a crowd anywhere in sight,

so i shrugged and went inside the mall. After looking around i found the shop i was looking for. I

went inside and looked around for awhile until i found the perfect necklace. It had a charm in the

shape of a Dove, with purple gems, moms favorite color, all over the necklace. I looked at the

price, it was $20, which i felt was a really good price, bought it and went to leave.

As i was leaving, i heard the sounds of applause from outside. As i walked out i saw a crowd

applauding someone. I looked, and sure enough it was Ethan setting out his keyboard and violin

outside. It was a small keyboard, only 36 keys, but it was still nice, and his violin was pure black,

but looked kinda worn down. I also saw he had a mic and stand hooked up to an amp. I

wondered how he could afford all that stuff. He sat down by his piano and smiled at everyone,

then he saw me standing in the crowd and and smiled even bigger with a blush on his face now.

Then he spoke into his mike now. "Thank you all for coming out tonight it means a lot." he

looked at me again and blushed.

He sat down at his piano, fiddled with a few things and started playing Canon Rock. as soon as

he started playing, my breath was taken away, and i didn't even like classical music much. It

song went on for a few minutes before it ended and everyone clapped. He smiled and bowed

his head. He sat back down at his piano, waited a few minutes and started playing Hall of Fame

with skilled and practiced hands that took my breath away again, and then he started singing

Yeah, you can be the greatest

You can be the best

You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You can beat the world

You can beat the war

You can talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up

You can beat the clock (yeah)

You can move a mountain

You can break rocks

You can be a master

Don't wait for luck

Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

I was almost blown away again. His voice was amazing, soft, and smooth, yet vibrant and alive

with emotion at the same time. It kinda felt like it was reverberating from deep inside my soul,

and i was starstruck.

You can go the distance

You can run the mile

You can walk straight through hell with a smile

You can be the hero

You can get the gold

Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

Yeah, do it for your people

Do it for your pride

How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?Do it for your country

Do it for your name

'Cause there's gonna be a day...

When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion

On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students

Be teachers

Be politicians

Be preachers

(Yeah)

Be believers

Be leaders

Be astronauts

Be champions

Be truth seekers

Be students

Be teachers

Be politicians

Be preachers

Be believers

Be leaders

Be astronauts

Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(Be a champion)

You could be the greatest You can be the best

(Be a champion)

You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

(Be a champion)

You could beat the world

You could beat the war

(Be a champion)

You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(Be a champion)

You can throw your hands up

(Be a champion)

You can beat the clock (yeah)

You can move a mountain

(Be a champion)

You can break rocks

(Be a champion)

You can be a master

Don't wait for luck

(Be a champion)

Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame

Everyone was silent for a second before applauding him profusely, me included. He smiled and

then proceeded to the next song, which was 'let her go' by passenger, when he finished

everyone applauded again, and I couldn't tell until i blinked that my eyes had teared up.

He then smiled again and stood up, i was disappointed, because i thought he was done, but the

he picked up his violin and bow. He walked in front of his equipment to give him more room, but

he reached behind his amp and pulled out another stereo and what i think was a loop pedal. He

smiled and connected it to his violin, and pressed on the pedal before he started playing the first

chords to 'Where no one goes' for httyd2. He played it for a few seconds before pressing the

pedal again and let the pedal loop the sound. Then he continued with the song. He almost was

better on the violin then he was on the piano. The way he moved while playing was almost

entrancing and a treat to watch. He played it with so much energy and grace. It was amazing.

When he finished he opened his eyes, which had been closed the whole time. We were all silent

in shock and awe, then we all applauded again. The he started playing with the tuning before

playing another song with the pedal. I recognized it as the Bryson Andres version of Secrets by

OneRepublic. Once again when he finished the amazing display everyone applauded profusely. He smiled again and went back to his equipment as if to put them away, but suddenly someone

in the audience started chanting. "Encore! Encore! Encore!" he yelled, soon after everyone

joined him and Ethan looked back at us with a raised eyebrow. Finally he came back and raised

his hands. He then spoke into his mike with a shy voice. "Well, i did have one more song

prepared." he said before picking up his violin again.

Then he pulled an IPod out of his pocket and connected it to his stereo. He clicked something

and the stereo started playing the background music for "The Arena" by Lindsey Stirling. After a

few chords he started playing, and i was astounded. The Arena was a very difficult song, but he

was playing it almost flawlessly, and the song had only been out for a couple of months, But not

only was he playing the song, but he was moving and dancing around while playing it, a lot like

the way Lindsey Stirling did when playing live. I was amazed it took even more skill to do that

then just playing, but he did it very well. The way he danced with his eyes closed and his face

smiling, was amazing and entrancing, and also i was surprised to find out, kinda turning me on. I

looked down and noticed i had a rock-hard erection just by watching him dance, but his dancing

was pretty sexy. The way he moved his feet and hips across the ground while playing his violin

was extremely hot, in my opinion. Suddenly at a climactic moment in the song, he jumped into

the air, did a spin, and landed on one foot before he played again. The audience cheered and

clapped as he kept playing as if it was nothing.

I happened to look over to the side and instantly my smile was replaced with an angry glare. I

saw that gang that had been picking on him that day watching him play with scowls on their

faces. It made me mad that they would show up here, but i was more suspicious on what they

were planning on doing. A few moments later the song ended and Ethan stopped playing. He

finally opened his eyes and everyone clapped louder than they had before. He grinned while

breathing heavily and bowed his head yet again. After that everyone started to leave and he

bent down to count the money he earned, which had been steadily being put in as he was

playing.

Suddenly the gang came up and knocked his piano off the stand onto the concrete. The people

still there gasped but did nothing. Ethan turned around at the sound and immediately got angry.

"HEY! What the hell's your problem! That was expensive!" he yelled at them. They just scoffed

at him. Then the leader stepped forward and spoke. "My problem is that i find the fact that you're

standing here seducing people with your dancing sickening! You claim to perform, but you just

want a dick up your ass, huh?" he said, and his gang all laughed, while the people around them

just stood in horror. Ethan fumed at the boy's words. "No, i perform because i need the money

to live off of. You wouldn't understand that, Carson, because you've never had to work for

anything!" everyone gasped again at his words, but the gang walked over to stand with their

leader, who stood there for a few seconds, then punched Ethan square in the jaw, making

everyone yell in surprise. That did it, i started making my way over there now as the others

leaned down and grabbed ethan by the arms and held him in place. "Your a piece of shit, you

know that?" he sneered at ethan as he bent down to pick up ethan's violin that he dropped. He

looked at ethan who's nose was bleeding heavily from the punch. "How many dicks did you have to suck in order to buy this, fag?" he asked Ethan in a taunting voice, but he didn't even

notice me walking up behind him. "None!" said Ethan hotly as he was restrained by the two

guys. Carson just scoffed. "Whatever. It looks like i'll have to teach you what happens when

you do something to upset me." he said grinning, and Ethan eyes widened when he understood

what he meant. Carson hefted the violin and positioned it to smash it against the concrete.

Ethan was screaming and crying for him not to, but Carson just grinned and started its descent

downwards, but i grabbed it out of his hand before it could hit the ground. He turned around and

saw me glaring at him again. "You again?!" he said annoyed. Suddenly all his gang members

ran away, leaving him alone, he just growled and turned back to me. "Why do you keep

defending this worthless fag? What does he mean to you?" he asked me. I narrowed my eyes

before answering. "That's none of your business, and he's not worthless. He's talented, and

nice, and a much better person than you." He scoffed again and grinned at me. "If i didn't know

better, i'd say you-" his words were cut off as he was hit over the head with something hard.

Carson fell to the ground and i saw Ethan standing behind him hefting his violin stand. I looked

at him with wide eyes. He looked extremely angry, and even though he was smaller than me by

far, the fire in his eyes made me wary enough to back away from him. He looked down at

Carson stirring on the ground still stunned from the hit. "Tease me all you want, but don't you

DARE touch my instruments AGAIN! Understand?!" He yelled at him. Instead of answering,

Carson got up and ran away, his tail between his legs.

After he ran off i looked at Ethan who was watching him go, then he looked down and reached

up to wipe off the blood, but i reached up to stop him, pulled out a kleenex out of my pocket and

gave it to him. He took it and wiped his face with it. He then walked over to his piano and

checked it to make sure it was alright. After he made sure it worked he looked up at me and i

realized he was crying. "Thanks for the help, Hutch. I don't know what i'd do if they had broken

that." he said motioning to the violin still in my hand. I handed it to him. "No problem, i wasn't

just gonna stand there and let them destroy your income." i said. He smiled. "Yeah it would have

been a lot harder to make ends meet without it." he said solemnly. I frowned. "How come? Don't

your parents have jobs?" i asked him, but then he looked down again, with an even sadder look

on his face, and i realized it must be a touchy subject. He was quiet for a minute before

answering. "My mom got pregnant with me from another man. My dad didn't find out until i was

2 years old, and when he did, he left my mom, calling her a worthless slut. Since then my mom

started drinking a lot, and so the responsibility to take care of everything and pay the bills and

buy the food fell onto me and my brother." he told me in a sad voice. To say i was shocked

would be an understatement. That such a thing would happen to such a young kid was so sad.

"How did you get all this equipment then? You couldn't have gotten it all yourself." i asked. He

looked up again as i said this. "I delivered mail and groceries for 3 years in order to buy the

piano and the stand, but the rest were from my brother. He was an amazing person, so kind and

caring and talented. He worked for a company that paid him very well, allowing him to be able to

afford this. We both loved music, so he helped me in learning how to play. Even when i did

badly and wanted to quit, he managed to convince me to keep playing. He was my idol." He

said all this with a faint smile on his face, but then the smile disappeared. "But then, one night

on our way home, his car broke down in town, while he was looking at the car a hooded man walked up to him, pointed a gun at face and told him to give him all his possessions. My brother

tried to fight back for me, but the man shot him in the chest. I was scared so i hid, then the man

ran away. I don't know what happened to him." Ethan had tears in his eyes now. "After my

brother died I was given all his music stuff."

I sat there shocked as he told me his story. How could such tragedy have been put on someone

so young and innocent. It was almost heartbreaking, Suddenly he stood up. "I've been here too

long. I need to get home." he said, but then he blushed again and smiled. "And thanks again for

the help, and for coming out tonight to watch me perform." he said. I smiled, and then pulled 10

dollars out of my pocket and handed it to him. "You were really good y'know? I really enjoyed

your performance" i said as i stood myself. He then had an almost sneaky smile on his face.

"Oh, i could tell, during the arena, i opened my eyes and saw you with your eyes glued to me,

and i also happened to notice your dick trying to escape your pants." he said giggling while

walking away from me. I felt my face go extremely red. I didn't know what to say, then he turned

back to me still smiling. "S-sorry…." i managed to say, but he walked to me again. "It's ok, i

didn't mind that much." he said, and as he walked past me, he brushed his tail across my

crotch, making me suck in a breath. After that i helped him put away all his equipment. I even

carried some stuff for him. I noticed he kept bending over strangely, almost forcing me to stare

at his ass. "Need a ride home?" i asked him. He smiled again. "That would be helpful, i have a

bicycle, but it's kinda hard to carry all this home on that." he answered. I nodded and we both

headed over to his bike, and i chained it to my motorcycle, so we could take it back to his

house.

As we were driving i felt him start to rub my abs again, but this time he leaned over and say in

my ear, "You have really nice abs." i blushed again at his words. "Thanks" i answered him. "How

often do you work out?" he asked. "Pretty often, but not as much as i used to." i told him.

"Really? How come?" he asked me again. "Well, i don't have as much of a need to anymore." i

answered him again. He nodded and leaned back in his seat. "Go faster!" i heard him yell, and i

obliged. I sped up to 75 miles and hour. Suddenly i felt him grip my sides with his legs and let

his arms go. I turned around and saw him leaning back in his seat with his arms out stretched

letting his legs hold him in place. I was shocked that he would be so daring, but he seemed to

love it. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" i heard him yell as we peeled down the

road. There wasn't any traffic, so it was safe to go that fast. A few minutes later he sat back up

and gripped my sides with his arms again. I turned around to him. "Are you crazy?" i asked him

laughing. He just laughed and shrugged. "I guess so, i've always wanted to do that though. I just

love the wind in my face while going super fast. Its invigorating." he said breathlessly. I laughed

again and we just drove for the rest of the trip. When we arrived at his house he got off, and

took his bike and equipment from me. "Thanks again. That was fun." he said shyly. I smiled

again, but my smile dropped as i saw how swollen and bruised the side of his face was from

where Carson hit him. I reached out and touched his cheek, making him flinch and recoil. I

growled. It made me mad that they had hurt him. "You should ice that." i told him in a gentle

voice. He looked down again. "Ok." we just stood there for a minute. Then he looked up again.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked me. "Yeah" i answered smiling. Then without warning he

stepped close to me and wrapped his arms around me and just stood there embracing me. I felt a hundred volts of electricity shock me as he hugged me tight, but after a few moments i

embraced him back. He was really soft, it almost felt like hugging a stuffed animal. Eventually

he let go. "Bye Hutch." he told me then started to walk towards his house.

I couldn't move as he walked away, i just kept staring at him as he walked away. At this point

there was no doubt about it. I had completely forgot about Humphrey. My thought were fully

occupied by Ethan. Somehow, in the course of knowing him for one day, of helping him in only

two situations and hearing him play with all his heart, i had fallen head over heels, in love with

Ethan.


End file.
